nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
NitroMeal
NitroMeal is a company that makes foodstuffs/convenient meals based off of various items from Nitrome games. Product One: Beefy Barbarian Meal Hey, wanna be in good shape in no time at all? That's right! No boring exercises and no bland protein shakes! Then buy our Beefy Barbarian Meal! It comes with one Barbarian Beef-Up Shake, one whole ton of mutton, and a lemon! why is there a WHO CARES!!!! Just look at our satisfied customer! Hot Air: 'Thanks to the Beefy Barbarian Meal, I can't stop inflating! Also, there are muscular arms growing out of my nose... Thanks, Nitro '*POP* So buy yours today! Only $9.99! Product 2: Food Pill Oh look, it's Justin Bennet! He's looking quite pale… Runs up to him Justin, why are you looking so pale? Justin Bennet: Ever since I started making browser games with my best friend Austin, we haven't quite gotten the time to eat any more. I wish there was a way for me to stay full… Well, now you can! Justin Bennet: Really? Yes! Taking one Food Pill daily will keep you full for the whole day! That means no more lunch breaks and no more lifting those heavy lunch boxes! But lunch boxes aren't QUIT INTERRUPTING ME LARRY!!!! Are you satisfied with this product, Justin? Justin Bennet: It's okay, but I don't think this was made for human consumption. Is there supposed to be an eyeball growing out of my fore… Food Pills are only $5.99 a bottle! Buy yours today!!!! ~Thanks to Test Subject fan for the request!~ <3 Product 3: Space Bee Honey Want a great alternative to sugar that's out of this world? Then try our Space Bee Honey! It was risky, but we did it! We went to the Space Bee's planet and took a little bit of their honey! Did we harm them? Not at all! We just used our revolutionary space smoke bombs to calm them down! Uh, boss? I looked back on the space cam that we planted there and none of the space bees on camera are moving... Uhuhuh... it must be... frozen! YEAH, it's frozen, Larry! You should go fix that! Okay, boss... Anyways, let's go to our satisfied customer! Kapowski: '''I love Space Bee Honey, but every time I want to eat it, I have to lock myself in my house and turn all the fans on. If I don't, Space Bees will come out of NOWHERE and sting me! And their stingers are huge! It's a good thing that I was wearing my climbing gloves, or my right arm would have been torn off! Thanks a lot, NitroMeal! Space Bee Honey is only $2.50 a pint! Buy yours today! ~Thanks to '''Klemen402 for the request!~ Product 4: Power Cell Pudding Boss, we have all these power cells lying around... Should I do anything about them? Uh, make them edible? But boss, they're called DANG IT LARRY!!!! DO I NEED TO DOCK YOUR PAY?! GET TO WORK!!!!1111111111111111111111111 Are you tired of those ordinary, run of the mill puddings? Do you wanna try something new? Then buy our Power Cell Pudding! Its shockingly good flavor will have you dancing on the ceiling in no time! Now over to our satisfied customer! ... Uh... Satisfied Customer???? ????: 'AUGH, SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! *BZZT*!!!! What happened?! '????: '''As soon as I had a bite of that pudding, a new feeling came over me, and now I can't feel my *BZZT* limbs! And I can't stop dancing on the ceiling either! HE *BZZT* LP!!!! Uh, our Power Cells come from the finest... Rustyard...? Why didn't I think this script? Ah, whatever... Power Cell Pudding for $500! Buy yours today! ~Thanks to '''WikiaScratchBoy for the request!~ Product 5: Hot Air Pancakes Everyone loves Hot Air! *Crickets Chirp* ...Huh? Where is everyone that I hired... I mean... uh... Where is Hot Air's fans? WOO YEAH!!!! GO HOT AIR!!!! *Waves flags with Hot Air's face on it while riding in a hot air balloon* Bless your soul for once, Larry! ^ v ^ So yeah! With all the love for Hot Air, shouldn't there be a food product for him? Yeah, I guess so... Introducing the ready-made Hot Air Pancakes! With its fluffy melt-in-your-mouth flavor, it's a great way to start off any morning! Just look at our satisfied customers! Hot Air Jr. : 'Thanks to my father's legacy, I've been able to float higher than ever! Or is it because of the pancakes' fluffiness? Nonetheless, thanks, NitroMe... why are you looking at me liek... AUGH WALL OF SPIKES!!!! WHY CAN'T I GO DOWN!!!! HELP!!! HEL '*POP* ''' So yeah! Buy your Hot Air Pancakes today! Only 5 Gold Stars per pack! ~Thanks to '''BobbyisAwesome for the request!~ Product 6: Jump Juice Need a spring in your step? I've got two of them! :D I WASN'T ASKING YOU LARRY!!!! Anyways, try NitroMeal's new Jump Juice! It's sure to add a jolt of energy to your system with its pixel-y goodness! But doesn't that belong to someone? Eh, we only took a little. They won't notice that it's missing! Meanwhile… Teeny Hero: Okay, I'm almost at the checkpoint. I just need to jump across this ledge! But I don't see any Jump Juice around here and I am in dire need of some! Ugh, I'm gonna be stuck here forever… Jump Juice, only $3 per 4 cans! Buy yours today! ~Thanks to Plasmaster for the Request!~ Thanks For Reading! Have a NitroMeal in mind? Post it in the comments below please! Category:Austincarter4ever Category:Commercial Category:Food Category:AustinCarter4Ever Category:Parody